Immoral
by Twila Starla
Summary: ASiT based. Bonnie reveals her life after Kim vanished into the time stream. Oneshot.


--

I was bored and sleepy when I wrote this and not feeling well when I finished, be warned.

I don't own anything about this story except the story itself.

Be sure and read Opposite by xxxSliverMoonFrostxxx, one of the best mirror universe stories I've read in a long time. Hoosha!

--

My name is Bonnie Rockwaller. This is the name I was given at birth, who I am to others is not important, for my parents, friends, enemies, siblings had a nickname for me. I found nicknames annoying when I was in high school, and I find them annoying now. Call me by the nickname and you shall be punished, that's what I say to those who knew it, and this is what I say to you. Anyway, I'm the third in command in the empire of The Supreme One and second torture officer. A big title I am rather proud of and worked hard to get. So many lives destroyed, so many cites demolished...

What? No, I was not always like this. I was not always so cold-hearted and vicious as I am today. In fact, my teenage self wasn't even as bad as I was. She is cold-hearted and vicious, but for another reason. Because she can't place her anger where she wants it to go, because she can't fight back the harsh words and malicious laughter of her older twin sisters, she can't fight the way that Little Miss Perfect Possible can. Kim could fight away the demons in her life, while Bonnie couldn't stop them from haunting her life, tearing her down, and making her feel like dirt.

No. That Bonnie's problem is not mine, not anymore. That Bonnie couldn't take care of her problems, she was too weak, too scared to do whatever it took. That's why she died years ago and I took over, a better Bonnie, a more powerful Bonnie, a Bonnie who could destroy old Bonnie's problems and turn her mother into a mindless drone.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, it all started about twenty years ago, when I was still in high school. It was my second year, I was a junior, a cheerleader, and 'dating' the star quarterback, Brick Flagg. A stupid name for a stupid man. Possible and her boy-who's-a-friend, Ron Stoppable were, of course, back for the new year. Her friend was the school mascot and Possible was a cheerleader like me, only she was squad captain. I remember one time, when I tried out for squad captain, I lasted two weeks before giving the role back to Kim-

Excuse me, went off track there. Anyway, Stoppable ended up moving to Belgium or something like that, this really messed up Kim with her missions, if I remember correctly, and this is because, as I'm told by my superior, she and the buffoon make up two halves of a whole, and without each other, their team, which was Possible, Stoppable, some fat kid who never left his room, and Stoppable's rat, started to crumble.

Kim tried everything, she even called on her gal pal, Monique, a kinda cool girl, for help on missions, but nothing was working. The villains she was fighting, something about Team Drakken, were winning left and right.

The next day, Possible didn't show up for school, or the next day, or the next. A week went by, and Kim was still missing. I figured she'd run off to live with Stoppable or something. Good riddance, I thought. As co-captain of the squad and with our original captain MIA, Jessica became our new squad leader. I never understood why Jessica Mendel was co-captain and not me, I mean really! She couldn't do a backflip hurkie spring correctly even if-

Sorry, lost myself again, that's something the old Bonnie would've thought, not me. So, as I was saying, Jessica was leading the squad, so other then my continuous arguments with her about squad co-captains and hurkies, things were running pretty smoothly.

Then it happened. Five years after Possible disappeared, The Supreme One appeared. She had taken over Northern Europe, and was quickly conquering the rest of the world.

No one could stop her, and they had sent in the police, the army, the Navy, any manner of human being that had the power to stop her, they even sent in this superhero group from Go City, all members of which were dressed oddly like The Supreme One except for the color, I suppose they could have been related, but they failed quickly and easily. She'd gained so much power, she had so many people under her control, she was so unbelievably evil, that even her own flesh and blood could not stop her.

Years went by, and no Possible came. Many believed that The Supreme One had killed her first, along with Stoppable, and the rest of their team. It would sounded like a possible theory, but it wasn't what had happened.

The world had fallen to its knees and surrendered by then, world leaders had given in to threats made on their or family's lives. The Supreme One ruled! This was when Tri-City residents made a run for it, and this was known as The Great Lunar Migration, led by Possible's parents, among these space travelers were Jessica Mendel, Tara Richards, Josh Mankey, and most of my old classmates, as well many others from around the world seeking shelter from The Supreme One's wraith. But we didn't all make it, myself, my mother, and my two sisters, among others, were captured on our way to the shuttle.

I recall how dingy the dungeons were, and how painful it was to watch friends, neighbors, and my own family being tortured. Most of the time I just curled up in the corner and cried until it was over. Torture was painful, from electricity to whips, the Supreme One's dungeon masters knew their torture devices well. Why were we being tortured? For trying to run, for turning our backs to The Supreme One, that's why. The Obedience Collars were on the top of my dislikes list, they were designed like those electronic obedience collars for dogs. That's what we were in the eyes of The Supreme One. Dogs. And like the dog, it learns not to do something from punishment.

I learned, after nearly a year in the dungeon, I learned to hear and obey for The Supreme One, and only The Supreme One. I had seen enough pain and suffering, I had lost all hope of a rescue or a hero months before. The old saying "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." applied well at this point in my life, because that's what I was doing, I was joining the Supreme One, secretly, in my mind.

I had become A Supreme One follower, yes, but how to prove it to her? I was so sick of punishment, it had finally broken what free, hopeful spirit was left in Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie Rockwaller was dying as I planned to prove my loyalty.

The day word of my loyalty reached The Supreme One's ears, was a day of reckoning. She came down into the dungeons, and asked me why I wanted to join, and if I was truly loyal, or just trying to escape, as many a prisoner had done. My mother was sobbing in the back when I answered that I wanted to join the ranks of villainy, my sisters were trying to comfort her, and I could see that The Supreme One wasn't amused by it. Then, she came up with a way for me to prove my loyalty. She asked me to kill my family.

The old Bonnie, the one who hated her sisters but did nothing about it, the one who was mean and cruel but had morals and restraint, the Bonnie who had been somewhat rational and tried to keep her cool, died right when The Supreme One handed me a rapier. And when it was all over, and I was covered in my sister's blood, and my mother was crying uncontrollably over my sisters' lifeless bodies, she herself cut in several places, Bonnie Rockwaller was dead, and a the New Bonnie ruled. I'm sure, if the dungeon keepers hadn't opened the cell and dragged me out, I would've killed my mother too. And with that, I was a free woman, a Supreme One follower.

I saw Kim again today, as well as Stoppable, in the old high school, which has become a rehabilitation center since the Supreme One's take over, I run the rehabilitation program. They looked just as I remembered them, sixteen years old, dressed in the proper garments, as to blend in, but they didn't fool me. I almost put an Obedience Collar on each of them. But some accursed rebels showed up and rescued them. They got away, and I was tied up by naked mole rats and left in the wreckage of the rehabilitation center.

As I drive back home, free of the ropes and bruised badly, a part of me thirsts to see Possible's blood spilled, let The Supreme One have at her. They came and found her and saved her, when no one came to save us when I and my family needed help. I had no help, Possible never showed up to help us, I went off the edge and look where it landed me, a murderer, a villain, someone feared by the people and respected by the leaders, at least, I think I respected, or does The Supreme One favor that blue man over me? I had a chance to prove myself if that is so, I could've brought her Possible and Stoppable, but I failed. Let them suffer.

And yet...

Still, a part of me doesn't want to see her dead, a part of me regrets my choices, my decisions to switch sides, my-

I curse inwardly. There's that old Bonnie mentality again. Why does she have to be like this? Too cruel to be considered a good guy, but too soft to be considered a villain. She's creepy. She's evil. She's different, that's all. And she's no longer a part of me...

I pull up to my house, ridding myself of the days troubles. Ready to just relax for once. Her Supremeness won't mind, she'll be too busy to mind. Dealing with Possible and her little rebel friends. I serve her and worship her, but even I need rest now and again.

I live in my family's old house, renovated from its original state after my sisters' murder, I myself, did both.

As I enter the door. The thought of The Supreme One and Kim fighting stops short in my mind. She, my master, won't fight her. She'll send her flunkies to do that. Kim will win, that much I know, if The Supreme One refuses to battle. She and her loser friend will find some way to destroy that monkey rock, and reverse everything. A chance to start over. That doesn't sound so bad. Even for me.

My mother greets me at the door and takes my coat, with a smile dangerously close to face breaking. She still lives with me, but more so as my housemaid. I put her under mind control, The Supreme One allowed me to do so instead of letting her rot in jail. Why I let my mother live and my sisters die? I never know or understand. That old Bonnie weakness , I suppose.

I sit down in my arm chair and mother hands me a cup of hot chocolate. Peace at last.

"How was you're day, Bonnie?" my mother asked.

"Good," I say drowsily, "I saw Kim and Ron today, almost got 'em, but they..." yawn, " escaped." Sleepiness looms around my body and mind. How long has it been since I last slept? Hard to say. I don't remember. I'm just too sleepy.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll win, Bon-Bon. After all, you're a winner. Bon-Bon." was the last thing I heard as my eyes closed. Dreams bathed in red, filled with more memories and pain. And finally, she didn't exist.

Possible had won.

---

Bonnie sneered at Ron as he ran through the gym doors, dawning he Mad Dog outfit and flipping around like an idiot, barking and growling goofily.

"Who invited him back this year?" she asked snobbishly. Kim approached her.

"Bonnie, Ron's a member of squad, like it or not." Ron took off his mask and looked at Bonnie, who walked off huffily.

"You got it goin' on, Bon-Bon." Bonnie stopped. A rush of thoughts filled her mind. A Supreme One. Her sisters. Blood. Green. Obedience Collars. A rebellion. A stone monkey? What?

"Weird..." she muttered. The same happened when she went to her locker, but it was worse, like a bad brain freeze. A hundred or so thoughts of the same mentality hit her the same time. And then...

They were gone. She didn't remember a thing about it.

**End.**

**--**

I know, kinda weird. It was gonna be longer, but I cut out a couple of extra scenes so it would be less strange, including a scene with Jessica and Bonnie at the end and a giant slice where Bonnie reverts from bad to good instead of dozing off and waking up again, a teenager with a chance to make different choices.

I wrote this while stuck with my other stories, to break the writer's block. Hope you liked it.

Review please!


End file.
